MSN
by Senna54367
Summary: Whole of Soul Society have an MSN account. Toshiro meets someone called Ice butterfly. When they decided to meet what will happen? And what happens when they are forced to be married? Rated M in case. Please Read!


**MSN**

Captain meeting

"It is settled. We will have MSN like the world of the living" said Captain Yamamoto of squad one. "I like the idea, Yama jii" said Captain Kyoraku. "Everyone in the Soul Society WILL have an account and must accept all friend requests. Is that clear?" said Soutaicho Yamamoto. "Yes," said all the captains. They all began to clear out. "What a pain," said a certain short haired Captain.

Toshiro opened his laptop and went to MSN. He saw some friend requests. _Friend Request: Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru, Ice Butterfly, Peachgirl, Matsumoto._ "Their names are more creative then mine. Shirayuki is Kuchiki's Zanpakuto. Heh Hyorinmaru. Peachgirl… hn Momo. MATSUMOTO! Wait… who is this Ice Butterfly?" said Toshiro. He accepted their requests and began chatting.

Peachgirl: Hi lil' Shiro!

Ice dragon: Stop calling me that, Momo!

Peachgirl: Do you know who Ice Butterfly is? Her name is similar to yours.

Ice Dragon: I don't even know myself.

Peachgirl: oh… Well, I got to go! Captain Aizen is waiting for me. Bye!

Ice Dragon: Bye Bed-wetter Momo.

_Peachgirl logged off._

_Hyorinmaru logged in._

Hyorinmaru: Hello, master.

Ice Dragon: Hyorinmaru.

Hyorinmaru: I know who Ice Butterfly is.

Ice Dragon: Who is she or he?

Hyorinmaru: Ice Butterfly is a woman. A nice one at that point.

Ice Dragon: So? Who is she?

Hyorinmaru: That is for you to find out.

_Hyorinmaru signed off._

_Shirayuki signed in._

Shirayuki: Oh! Captain Hitsugaya. Is Hyorinmaru in?

Ice Dragon: hn. Is my name that predictable?

Shirayuki: umm… so he is not in?

Ice Dragon: No.

Shirayuki: Ok. Thank you. I need to go see my master. Good bye.

_Shirayuki signed out._

_Matsumoto signed in._

Matsumoto: Hiya Captain!

Ice Dragon: MATSUMOTO!

Matsumoto: Chill captain! What's wrong?

Ice Dragon: DO YOUR PAPERWORK NOW!

Matsumoto: But captain!

Ice Dragon: NO EXCUSES! DO IT NOW!

Matsumoto: uh… Got to go! Bye!

_Matsumoto signed off._

Ice Dragon: MATSUMOTO!

_Ice butterfly signed in._

Ice Butterfly: Uh… hi Hitsugaya-taicho.

Ice Dragon: Just who are you?

Ice Butterfly: Hey… isn't that fire from squad five?

Ice Dragon: What? God. Momo!

Ice Butterfly: hey it stopped.

Ice Dragon: yeah.

_I Lurve Strawberries and carrots! Signed in._

Ice Dragon: Who is that?

I Lurve Strawberries and carrots! : Damn you Rukia!

Ice Butterfly: ah-ha. The Kuchiki? She did this?

_I Lurve Strawberries and carrots! Changed his username to Cool Kurosaki._

Cool Kurosaki: You aren't Rukia?

Ice Butterfly: Nope.

_Ice Butterfly changed her username to ChappyLover._

ChappyLover: hehe! =D

Cool Kurosaki: I am more convinced you are.

ChappyLover: Shut up Kurosaki.

Cool Kurosaki: Ishida?

ChappyLover: WHAT! I AM A WOMAN!

Ice Dragon: Ahem. I am still here.

Cool Kurosaki: right… bye whoever you are who is ChappyLover. Bye Toshiro.

Ice dragon: It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!

_Cool Kurosaki signed out._

_ChappyLover changed her username to Lovely Bunny._

Ice Dragon: What the!

Lovely Bunny: What? It's bad? How bout this?

_Lovely Bunny changed her username to Shirabunny._

Shirabunny: Much better.

Ice Dragon: Right…

Ever since that day, both of them started making each other laugh. They always waited for each other all though Toshiro did not know HER name. Ever since….

Ice Dragon: Hey.

Shirabunny: hey. I've been thinking.

Ice Dragon: About what?

Shirabunny: Should we meet?

Ice Dragon: hmmm… sure. Meet me at Junrinan. You know, 1st District in west Rukongai.

Shirabunny: Sure! Tomorrow?

Ice dragon: Yeah. Find me in a small hut. You do know I'm Captain Hitsugaya of squad ten right?

Shirabunny: Yeah! Girls would die for you.

Ice dragon: Right… bye.

Shirabunny: See you tomorrow at Junrinan.

_Ice Dragon and Shirabunny logged off._

"Who is this Shirabunny?" asked Toshiro to himself. "Guess I'll find out tomorrow, but, I think I'm in love with her."

_Hello, Master._

"Hey, Popsicle."

_That's not very nice._

"Who Cares?"

_I do._

"What ever"

The next day…

"Junrinan. Shirabunny. Phew." remembered Toshiro. He got ready and set out to Junrinan. "Guess she's not here yet," said Toshiro. He heard Rustle from some nearby bushes. "Who's there? Is it you, Shirabunny?" said Toshiro. "Yes. I'm Shirabunny," said a female voice. "Oh. It's alright. No need to go into hiding," said Toshiro. "Ok," said the female voice caringly. Toshiro relaxed when he heard her voice. _"I must really be in love with her," he thought. _A dark shadow emerged, showing a petite female. "No way… Kuchiki, Rukia…. You're Shirabunny…?" said Toshiro. "I am so sorry I startled you ,sir," said Rukia.

"It's ok. Uh… Kuchiki, are you Shirabunny?" "Yes, sir" said Rukia. "Hn. I told you to call me Toshiro," said Toshiro. Rukia blushed and said, "I do not want to be a disturbance… perhaps you want to think alone? I will be on chat. I am sorry for everything Hitsugaya-taicho. Your fate with Hinamori-fukutaicho is being torn apart because of me," said Rukia. "Wait! Rukia! Stop this instant! That's an order!" said Toshiro. He knew unseated officers weakness were orders. Rukia stopped. "Is there something you wish for me to deliver? Or is it something you want me to tell Ukitake-taicho? I will only entertain you with these two options," said Rukia coolly. "I wish for you to deliver… this to me," said Hitsugaya, kissing Rukia. "Mmm!" muffled Rukia. They broke apart breathing heavily for air. "Hitsugaya-taicho…" said Rukia, shyly. "Hm? What is it? You sent your delivery. Can I have some more?" said Toshiro, smirking. "H-Hitsugaya-taicho!" said Rukia with a beet red face. "See ya later, Rukia," said Toshiro. "See you later, Toshiro," whispered Rukia. Toshiro flashed stepped away. _What just happened? Hitsugaya-taicho stole my FIRST KISS! _Thought Rukia. She opened her MSN and saw Toshiro. "Should I even talk to him?" asked Rukia to no one in particular. "Of course you should," said a voice. "Hitsugaya-taicho!" exclaimed Rukia. "Hm? That excited to see me Rukia?" teased Toshiro. "I thought I told you to call me Toshiro." "Ah… Hai, Toshiro-taicho," said Rukia. "Not good enough," said Toshiro. "Toshiro-sama?" asked Rukia. Toshiro shook his head. "Toshiro-san?" asked Rukia. "I thought you were smarter then this, Rukia," said Toshiro. "Toshiro-kun?" said Rukia, blushing furiously. "Much better," said Toshiro. "WH-what are you doing here, T-Toshiro- k-kun?" asked Rukia. "Do you mind if sleep here tonight?" asked Toshiro. "Yes," said Rukia. "So, I can't?" said Toshiro. "My apologies, Hitsugaya-kun, but I am not related or involved with you in anyway, therefore, that is not allowed in the Kuchiki family," said Rukia firmly. "Heh. I thought your brother told you already," said Toshiro. "What? Told me what?" asked Rukia. "That you and Hitsugaya-taicho are arranged to be married, but it's good that you two are quite close," said Byakuya. "N-nii-sama!" said Rukia. "You and Hitsugaya-taicho are to move to the new Hitsugaya mansion by TOMORROW. Hitsugaya-taicho is going to help you pack. Here are your keys to your storage," said Byakuya giving the keys. "Hai," said Rukia obediently. Rukia sighed and thought, _"Why me? Of all Shinigami nobles and captains, why Hitsugaya-taicho? Well, Sou-taicho is too old for me, Nii-sama is my brother, Komamura-taicho is a too doggy, Kyoraku-taicho is too… weird, Zaraki-taicho is scary, Kurotsuchi-taicho is scary with experiments and Ukitake-taicho is my captain. It'll be weird."_ "Rukia!" shouted Toshiro. "Huh? What?" asked Rukia. "We have to start packing. Then I'll explain why we are getting married," said Toshiro. "Hai!" said Rukia. _"Guess I'll have to endure it for some time before he dies," thought Rukia._

I originally intended for it to be a one shot, but I have more up my sleeve!


End file.
